The Last Five Years, Through Other Eyes
by Getting Me Through The Night
Summary: You may know the movie, or the broadway show 'The Last Five Years," and this is exactly that, but with less singing, and through the perspective of lesbian couple Thalia and Alycia. (No Copyright Intended)
1. I'm Still Hurting

Even from the street, loud sobbing from the first floor of the white marble apartment could be heard. It seeped through the window that Alycia hadn't bothered to close when she read Thalia's letter. At first, all she felt was shock. She had no idea Thalia had this in her. And Alycia really hadn't noticed how much Thalia had changed from the girl she had met five years ago at a gas station.

It didn't take too long for the words neatly printed in Thalia's handwriting to really sink in, and that's when the sobbing had started. Not long after, Alycia had fished out her phone from her satchel. Her hands where shaking as she dialed the number of her closest friend, before raising the phone to her ear and trying to control her labored breathing.

Elise answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Elise's voice was soft, and kind of scratchy, as if she just woke up. "Alycia?"

Alycia took in a shaky breath, gripping her phone so tightly her knuckles turned white. "She's gone, Elise." she managed, choking down another sob.

Springs creaked on the other end of the line, and Alycia could picture Elise sitting up on her old mattress. "What do you mean?" she said, probably confused. "Who's gone? What happened?"

"Thalia," Alycia said, bringing a hand to her face in an attempt to swat away the tears rolling down her face. "Thalia's gone. It's over."

Silence hung heavy in the air. Alycia figured Elise was trying to process what Alycia had just said. Only a few seconds later did Elise speak again, her voice grave. "What happened, Alycia?"

Alycia hiccuped a few times before she managed to find an answer. "Thalia decided it's time to move on. I bet she's got new dreams she's trying to fulfill too. God, Elise, it _hurts."_ she spoke softly, taking in rugged breaths every now and again. She reached over the desk she sat at, tugging Thalia's note towards her. "She-she left me a note. Called Anya to help her pack her bags, went downtown and closed the bank account. Something about it not being another shrink or compromise... Good lord, Elise, what do I do?"

"Nothing," Elise hummed, an air of confidence in her tone. More springs creaked as she moved again, probably getting up this time. "You do nothing. You'll just end up hurting yourself."

"But.. Elise, she thinks the problems are mine." Alycia hiccuped, trying to dry the newly fallen tears falling down her cheeks. "Hell, Lia's probably feeling just fine, but I'm not."

"Alycia," Elise said, and a clattering sound could be heard in the background. It sounded like a pot of some sort. "Crap," Elise muttered, sounding father away from the phone, before coming back full force. "Sorry. Alycia, you gotta let go. If she left, she didn't deserve you."

"What about the lies, Elise? What about the things she swore, god, she swore so many things to be true." Alycia prompted, pausing and getting lost in her own thoughts. "What about her, Elise? What about Thalia?" she breathed, voice close to a whisper.

"Thalia will be Thalia," Elise hummed, voice far away again. "Did she say any other reason why she left?"

Alycia shook her head to clear her thoughts. But it didn't help. They clashed together, hurt from Thalia's note, confusion as to where she went wrong, outrage that slowly dimmed into sadness... and Alycia couldn't sort one out from the other. "She's sure something wonderful died. Then again, Thalia decided it's her right to decide too, so I guess that's why she has secrets she doesn't confide. She decided not to." Alycia spoke slowly, before pent up rage started to show itself in her words. "So she can go and hide and run away. She can run away and find something better then me, cause that's what she decided she wants. Something better. Something simple."

Elise stayed quiet, getting the feeling that Alycia wasn't done talking. Really, she wished she could be of more help, but she was miles away at the moment, and couldn't afford to get a plane ticket just to give Alycia a hug and a back-rub.

"God, maybe... what if she gave me a day? Brought back the lies, hung them on the wall so I could see why she _decided_ we have no chance. But I guess not, cause Thalia's over, and I don't know where to turn. I'm covered with scars, for gods sake ! And I did nothing to earn them, Elise. Nothing. Maybe there was supposed to be a lesson the learn, but that wouldn't change the fact she's gone, and I'm here and Elise... Elise why does it hurt so bad?"

An audible sigh was heard across the line, followed by the sound of shuffling, and then Elise's voice. "She was your wife, Alycia. I'd be scared if it did anything other then hurt."


	2. Shiksa Goddess

"Thalia!"

The door to Alycia's apartment was slammed open, knocking over a small pile of paper. Though neither woman cared, especially since Alycia had her legs wrapped around Thalia's waist, arms around her neck, and was laughing way to hard to be healthy. Thalia grumbled and shut the door with her foot, before stumbling into the wall that was just behind her, holding Alycia by her waist.

Thalia took Alycia's head in her hands, gently bringing the shorter girl to face her. Rather quickly, a grin broke out on Thalia's face. She pushed a bit of Alycia's hair back, before leaning in a little and pressing her lips to hers. It was a sweet, short kiss, but it still left them both grinning.

"I'm breaking my mother's heart," Thalia hummed, resting her forehead against Alycia's. The felt the brunettes eyebrows raise in question, but Thalia just kissed her nose and continued. "The longer I stand looking at you, the more I can hear it splinter and crack from ninety miles away."

Alycia couldn't stop smiling, shaking her head slowly and trying to find the words, any words, to say. "You.. you are unbelievable." she said, trying not to laugh.

Thalia began waddling backwards towards Alycia's bed, tackling the other girl's neck with a storm of kisses. "If you had a tattoo, that wouldn't matter." she spoke against the skin of Alycia's neck. "If you had a shaved head, that would be cool." she continued, suddenly feeling the flimsy sheets of the bed against the back of her thighs, and she let herself fall onto it.

Alycia squeaked, holding on to Thalia even tighter then she had been, before collapsing into a fit of giggles and rolling off her girlfriend, which didn't make much of a difference since Thalia only rolled on top of her. "If you came from Spain or Japan," Thalia grinned wildly, before adding; "Or the back of a van," which caused Alycia to laugh, before she continued. "Just as long as you're not from Hebrew school, I'd say; "Now I'm getting somewhere, I'm finally breaking through." I'd say; "Hey, hey, Shiksa Goddess, I've been waiting for someone like you."

Alycia rolled her eyes, straining her neck to reach Thalia's lips. This kiss was longer, but messy and desperate. Teeth clashed against teeth, but neither of them cared.

It was Thalia who pulled away, and began walking around the apartment, slowly unbuttoning her flannel shirt. "I've been waiting through Danica Schwartz and Erica Weiss, and the Handelman twins. I've been waiting through Heather Greenblatt, Annie Mincus, Karen Pincus and Lisa Katz, Stacy Rosen, Ellen Kaplan, Julie Silber and Janie Stein. I've had Shabbas dinners on Friday nights with every Shapiro in Washington Heights." she said, taking a break from her buttons to count of her fingers. She smiled though, and glanced up at Alycia, who now had a small smile on her face, probably both annoyed Thalia was listing off her exes, and amused at how she was doing it.

"But the minute I first met you, I could barely catch my breath." Thalia hummed, approaching Alycia slowly, her top fully unbuttoned now and exposing the soft skin of her stomach. "I've been standing for days with the phone in my hand, like and idiot, scared to death. I've been wandering through the desert, I've been beaten, I've been hit, my people have suffered for thousands of years..." Thalia paused, her face an inch away from Alycia's for dramatic effect, before whispering. "And I don't give a shit."

Alycia tried to choke down her laugh, she really tried, but her giggle came bubbling to the surface, causing Thalia to burst out in a grin. She placed a kiss on Alycia's forehead, then the bridge of her nose, and each temple, and finally the corner of her mouth before continuing. "If you had a pierced tongue, that wouldn't matter. If you once were in jail or you once were a man, or if your mother and your brother had "relations" with each other, and your father was connected to the Gotti clan... I'd say, "Well, nobody's perfect." It's tragic but it's true." Thalia continued, placing a kiss to Alycia's chin then moving down her neck. "I'd say, "Hey, hey, Shiksa goddess, I've been waiting for someone like..." Thalia paused to lift the edges of Alycia's blouse, before taking it off in one swift motion, and finishing her sentence while admiring her girlfriend. "...you."

"C'mere, dork." Alycia said, tugging Thalia closer by the collar of her unbuttoned flannel. They both fell backwards onto the bed, rolling around in a fit of giggles for a while before Thalia landed with her head on the pillows, and Alycia sat a top her hips, before leaning down and placing a trail of kisses along Thalia's stomach.

So of course Thalia had to keep talking.

"If you drove an R.V., that wouldn't matter. If you like to drink blood, I think it's cute." she spoke without any hesitation, throwing her head back and grinning when she heard Alycia mutter, "Gross," against her stomach. "If you've got a powerful connection to your firearm collection, I'd say, "Draw a bead and shoot." I'm your slave, at your service, just tell me what to do. I say, "Hey hey,"" Thalia paused, grabbing Alycia by her shoulders and pulling her up so they were face to face. "Hey, hey!" She said, before continuing in a softer tone. "I've been waiting for someone, hell, I've been praying for someone.. I think that I could be in love with someone... like you."

Alycia rolled her eyes, before leaning in for a slow kiss, muttering; "I love you too."


End file.
